The present invention relates to a toilet seat, and more particularly to a toilet seat provided with restoring and transmission mechanisms to move a set of shielding panels between a closed and an opened position to close or open a central opening of the toilet seat.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are exploded and assembled perspective views, respectively, of a conventional flush toilet 1 that includes a toilet bowl 2 and a toilet seat 12 and a toilet seat lid 11 pivotally connected to a rear side of the toilet bowl 2. The toilet seat lid 11 is provided at a rear side with two holes 111 adapted to receive two shafts 121 sideward projected from a rear side of the toilet seat 12, so that the lid 11 is pivotally connected to the toilet seat 12 to cover the latter.
After the lid 11 and the toilet seat 12 are assembled together through engagement of the holes 111 with the shafts 121, they are further connected to the toilet bowl 2.
When a male user wants to relieve himself, he would usually lift the lid 11 and the toilet seat 12 first. However, there are times some male users do not lift the toilet seat 12 before relieving themselves and therefore smudge the toilet seat 12.
Another problem with the conventional toilet seat 12 is it is possible for some people to carelessly drop some item into the toilet bowl 2 via a central opening of the toilet seat 12 when the lid 11 is not closed onto the toilet seat 12.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved toilet seat to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional toilet seat.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat that would automatically remind a male user to lift it before relieving himself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat that prevents foreign matters from undesirably dropping into the toilet bowl.
To achieve the above and other objects, the toilet seat of the present invention includes an upper and a lower seat for a predetermined number of sets of restoring mechanism, transmission mechanism, and shielding panel to mount between them. When the upper seat is subjected to a downward force, the restoring mechanism is compressed and the transmission mechanism is caused to move the shielding panel horizontally from a closed position closing the central opening of the toilet seat to an opened position opening the central opening. And when the toilet seat is not in use, a restoring force of the compressed restoring mechanism pushes the upper seat and the transmission mechanism upward, and the shielding panel is brought by the transmission mechanism to move from the opened position to the closed position again.